


Refused To Change

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [35]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Kagome realizes that while she ages, Inuyasha does not, and she feels guilty keeping him tied to her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The 6ixth Session [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 5





	Refused To Change

Originally Published January 3, 2010

* * *

She lived so long it seemed like the 20th Century was simply a dream. It was like getting struck by apocalypse. Yet she did not mind....

A hint of despair. It started so innocently it went unnoticed until the span of a decade revealed its nature. Then it became obsession.

"Inuyasha, you are free if...."

She bit her lip - _he does not see it_?

"Kagome, I'm always here...." 

He dried her tear with his sleeve.

She was awed by his face. Her eyes glowed as she trembled within. It was unfair to saddle him. As his youth refused to change.


End file.
